Here & Now
by kawaii ninja otaku
Summary: What will happen after Tsukasa returns when his four years away are up? What will become of the worlds most favorite couple? In this fan fic I try to answer that very question. TxT ,of course they are the cutest couple.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sadly I do not own Hana Yori Dango. I would very much love it, if I did, but alas I do not *tear*. In fact, I own almost nothing so even if anyone wanted to sue me they would get nothing anyway. These are just the facts. Sad but true =3.

* * *

Tsukushi Makino impatiently tapped her foot as she waited in one of Japan's airports. She casted her warm chocolate eyes to the gate, then bashfully withdrew them. She attempted to show a false interest in other things such as the mother and child across from her who were also waiting, the pop machine several yards to the right of her, the shiny, clean floor, anything but the gate. However, her determined attempts failed. Soon her eyes were once more, glued to the vacant gate.

Makino let out a fatigued sigh and uncomfortably fidgeted with her clothes. _Where are you? _Makino's mind overflowed with thoughts. _Why should I even care that you're coming back today? We always end up fighting. It doesn't even make sense for us to be engaged. _For a moment, her eyes glanced at her left hand. There she saw a hefty engagement ring on her index finger twinkling back at her. The voice inside her head chattered back at her knowingly. _We love each other, that's why_.

That was the reason why she cared so much that today he would finally be coming back home. And why maybe they fought so much. They were both passionate about one another. _Even though we might end up killing each other one day…we still truly love each other._ Thinking this made a small shy smile spread across her lips. _He really is weird. Why do I love him so much? He always talks so confidently, like he knows everything. He is honest to a fault, so dense, and never apologies for his wrongs against others. And of course he has that annoying, dumb curly hair_! At last, an authentic Makino smirk broke across her face which was soon followed by a cute giggle.

"There's my Tsukushi. I was getting worried about you." Rui suddenly said with an easy smile. He had been watching her for a while with amused eyes. Still, after four years, she fascinated him. Rui continued with, "You shouldn't be so anxious. Everything will be just fine. I know Domyouji will be happy to see you. He's not a complete idiot, after all."

"Who said I was anxious?…I am just fine!" Makino protested defensively her eyes finally leaving the gate.

"Eh? Makino why are you so defensive? It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You two haven't seen each other in a while. It's to be expected no worries, Kushi." Akira replied trying to be helpful.

"Yeah, Akria's right! When absent lovers meet again, after such a long time, it is an extremely beautiful thing. No one as mature or as sophisticated as the two of you should get embarrassed by that. Imagine of all the fun the two of you will have tonight…" Soujirou commented with an impish grin.

"Yep, tonight is going to be simply magical." Akria agreed with Soujirou.

"Magical!" the duo replied wickedly.

"Shut the hell up you two!" Makino snapped going beat red and eye brows twitching.

"Oi! What the hell is this? Is no one going to greet me? Some friends you all are! " a familiar irritated voice rang out.

Makino immediately looked for the source of the voice she knew so very well. _Domyouji_.


	2. Chapter 2

-A/N uh, I don't know if this is totally clear or not but when I italics things that means it is the charters thoughts. I don't stay with one charter's thoughts throughout the whole story I like to give insight to them all so if it is confusing I will try to fix it just tell me what you think.-

* * *

Makino immediately looked for the source of the voice she knew so very well. _Domyouji_. She took in his handsome features. His hair still had that untamable curl to it but wasn't as unruly. Now, it had gentle wave. His face was no longer so candid. Presently, it was more composed then what she had remembered. However, his eyes still spoke volumes. Right now they were filled with glee and a bit of his signature madness. Even though he had changed a little on the outside there was no doubt in her mind that he was still _her_ Domyouji. _Wait her's!?_ When was it that she started to think like that?

"Yo," Rui responded nodding his head up once and giving Domyouji an angelic grin.

"Hey, good it's to see you!" Akria said merrily patting Domyouji on the back.

"Yeah, we missed you man," replied Soujirou smiling.

Makino didn't say anything. She couldn't. She just gawked in silence her mouth limply hanging open. He was so striking. Strange. Why hadn't she noticed it before? They had seen each other a few times over the years. They had even spoken to each other every day using a camera phone. Yet, she still was a little befuddled. I mean, she had always known that he was good looking but…

Suddenly, another realization dawned on her. _He was home._ Home for good. They finally could be together. He was hers and she was his. She shook her head trying to rid herself of these corny thoughts. _Really, I why am I thinking of_ _these things?_ She opened her mouth in attempt to say something, but nothing came out. _Damn._ All she could do was stay silent. Silent and staring

"Hey, Makino, why do you keep staring at me? I know that I look good, but do I really look _that good_?" Domyouji pretentiously asked looking at her with contented eyes. _She must have missed me a whole_ _lot. I know that I missed her more though. Makino…_

Domyogi's question swiftly brought Makino back to reality, "No! Not at all! How arrogant can you get? " She stuck her tongue out and turned away from him blushing faintly and added in contempt, "I was only looking so much because you look so weird. Baka!" _What a thing_ _to say! This was supposed to be a great day and he had already ruined it with his outrageous arrogance. He makes me so mad sometimes…maybe this is why I never noticed his looks before! His mouth cancels out any good qualities!_

"NANI!? We haven't seen each other in such a long time and you call me a baka!? You're the baka! Stupid women! You are so uncute! " Domyouji glowered back at her. _What the hell!? Why does she have to_ _be like this? She should be giving me a hug with tears in her eyes saying how much she missed me. Any normal girl would…but she isn't normal…she is Tsukushi Makino, the tough weed._

"You deserved it! And don't call me stupid! I refuse to be called that by someone like you!" Makino bellowed at him.

"Makino," Domyouji began in a dangerous tone as a sinful look spread across his face. _Why is she so cute when she's mad? That_ _stupid baka. _

"Domyouji…?" Makino said looking nervous she hadn't remembered seeing him make that face before when they were fighting.

Domyouji unexpectedly advanced forward and flattened Makino into a firm embrace, "I missed fighting with you…"he mumbled into her raven hair.

"…Domyouji," she muttered a little taken aback but then she slowly wrapped her arms around his slender waist.

She had also missed fighting with him. Even more then that however she missed being held by him. She breathed in his scent and smiled. Same as always. She would never, in her life willing admit it, but she loved his smell. It was the aroma of security. It was of home.

As she hugged him she simply whispered, "Baka." And his steadfast grip tightened.

"They have to be the weirdest couple I have ever seen…" Soujirou quietly garbled to Akria.

"Yeah, but that's what makes them, Tsukasa and Tsukushi," Akria replied back.

"Yep," Rui agreed.

"Uh, I hate to break up the happy couple, but we should probably leave," Akria voiced.

"Yeah, you're right, let's go." Domyouji said going a little red. He securely seized Makino's hand and led the group out.

"Eh? Where are we going?" Makino asked perplexed.

"We are going to my coming home party, of course." Domyouji explained simply.

The party was at Akria's house. It was simpler then Makino thought it would be. The only people invited were them and Yuki. It amazed Makino that the F4 even _knew _how to even trough such a small party. It was not only little but great too. The friends chatted about _everything_. They discussed things that had happened years ago, things that had happened during their time apart, things that were happening, and even things that _were going_ to happen. It felt really good to catch up to each other again.

Makino felt however that there was a slight hiccup. Throughout the entire party Domyouji fastened Makino to his side. It was as if she were some child that needed to be watched constantly or she would run away. She was quite pleased with herself. She had able to detach herself a few times from his vine like grip however she always seemed to end up right back where she started. She finally, near the end of the party, just accepted it as she had become very tired. As soon as the party came to a final conclusion Domyouji assisted Makino to his car and the couple said their good byes to the F4 and Yuki.

It had been a long night and so almost as soon as she got in the car Makino rested her head on the cool window and fell fast asleep. This made Domyouji look rather aggravated and he huffed as her saw her sleeping form. _How can she just fall asleep like that!? What a baka. _He continued to hold onto his powerful pout until his driver took a sharp turn that caused Makino to roll over and rest her head on his shoulder. After that, a stupid silly grin stayed planted on his face for the rest of the car ride.

When his driver finally pulled up to his mansion Domyouji tenderly lifted Makino into his arms and carried her into his house straight to his bedroom. He then lovingly placed on his bed, slowly and softly like she could break. He then went into his bathroom where he took a warm shower. When he came back he found a bewildered Makino sitting up in his big bed. _She looks so cute when she is confused. _

"Domyouji…Where am I? Am I in your room?" asked Makino looking around.

"Yeah," Domyouji replied simply.

"Can I ask why? I mean shouldn't I be home?"

"Ptsh, do you really need to ask that? I have missed you for four long unbearable years. Tonight I want to hold you close idiot. "

"Domyouji…"she replied back. She couldn't help but be touched. She had missed him too. However, she still wasn't ready to do anything yet...She started again, "Domyouji, I…"

Tsukasa leaped into bed beside to her and securely embraced her and told her, "Don't worry I am not planning on anything happening tonight. I just want to hold you. That's all I promise."

"Okay Domyouji. I…I want to hold you too. I mean I missed you." Makino admitted softly as a light flush crossed her features.

"You know those four years apart were the hardest thing that I have ever had to do in my entire life. It was like hell. At night I would dream about you but then every morning I would awake and you wouldn't be there. I missed your smell and hearing your laugh. You were the only thing I could think about. Tsukushi, I _need_ you promise me something." he said truthfully.

"What is it?" she asked taken aback. He rarely called her by her first name.

"Promise me you won't ever leave me." Domyouji nearly implored into Makino's ear. _Please._

"I promise. I won't leave you. Never." Makino pledged sincerely back.

"I love you Tsukushi." Domyouji said lovingly pulling her closer to him. He loved her so much. So much more then she would ever know and so much more then she would ever ask for.

"I love you, Tsukasa" she breathed back with a light blush kissing her cheeks. She really did. Her love for him ran deep. Deeper then she would ever care to admit. He made her feel so special so loved and all she wanted to do was to forever stay enveloped in his warm arms. She hoped that she would be able to protect and look after him too. Always.

Tsukasa planted a trail of warm kisses on her cream colored neck and finished by placing one on her red lips.

"Good night Tsukushi."

"Good night Tsukasa."

And from there the two peacefully drifted into a deep sleep by each other's side.

Early the next morning Domyouji woke up. Immediately, he looked by his side. No Makino. He snapped out of bed_. Where was she? _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I really love feedback so many thanks to those of you who gave me some. I feel like I should mention here that I am a total HYD nerd. I have watched all of the live actions, the HDY movie, the anime, and read the manga. My story is mostly based off the manga but I have also based it on the live actions. And I am terribly sorry for the long update its just I have been kind of busy with life you know? Not that I am using that as an excuse or anything…Oh, once more I sadly do not own HYD I only wish I did…please enjoy. ^-^

* * *

The next morning Domyouji woke up early. Immediately, he looked by his side. No Makino. _Where is she? _Domyouji started to freak out. His stomach dropped and he felt his throat tighten. He bolted up from his bed and he looked around. He saw that the doors to the balcony were left open and he rushed through them. He breathed a sigh of relief. He'd found her. She was leaning on the edge terrace watching the warm orange sun slowly ascend.

"What are you doing out here you silly woman?" he inquired callously. _What an idiot. She should know better than to just leave me like that. _

"Ah, Domyouji you scared me! Coming behind me all of a sudden like that. Baka. And I wasn't doing anything out here really…I was just thinking. I know that is an alien concept to you." She said rolling her eyes.

"EH!? Makino! Are you trying to make me mad?" Domyouji barked with a look of annoyance crossing his eyes.

"Hee-hee, actually I was." Makino smiled brightly back at him giggling softly. She knew exactly how to push his buttons.

"…Makino." He growled gently pulling her into his arms. "So what_ were_ you thinking about ya' baka?"

"Hmm? Uh, nothing really…" Makino replied furtively refusing to meet his gaze.

"Makino you better tell me," Domyouji said dangerously.

"Well, if you must know, I was simply thinking about …our…our..."Makino began.

"Our what!?" questioned Domyouji exasperatedly.

Makino let out a profound sigh and mumbled quietly "…our future."

"Eh, really? What about it?" Domyouji asked gently this time.

"Well, I was just thinking…that…that…we are going to be together forever right?"

"Well, yeah. Why!? Were you thinking something different, Tsukushi?" Domyouji apprehensively asked with a peculiar look playing across his honest eyes.

"Of course not, I was just wondering how you can be so certain. I mean who's to say that unchanging feelings exist? Someone asked me that same question before. I told them that finding out was the exciting part about being in love but…as much as I want to believe that it's hard not actually knowing if feelings never change. What if someone really can just wake up one morning and no longer be in love with the person they are with? Thinking something like that can even happen scares me…" Makino said openly her eyes filled with anxiety.

Makino scared? That was not something that happened often and if it did it was not something she voiced. Rather she normally kept her fear to herself trying her best to deal with it on her own. After all, that is how she had always dealt with thins in her life, alone. It was one of the things that infuriated Domyouji about her. He wanted to be there for her. But whenever he would offer help she would usually refuse telling him that she shouldn't depend on him so much. However, right now she wasn't trying to hide her terror or deal with it herself. She was actually coming to him. Domyouji had to admit that it made him feel good. She was finally starting to rely on him but her question threw him off a bit. The answer to her question was easy. Wasn't?

"There have to be things such as unchanging feelings. I know that they exist. Tsukushi, we have gone through so much. All the times we were torn apart and all the times we left each other I still always found myself madly in love with you. I always went crazy when we weren't together but I would be sane again when we finally were. I love you. And I will always love you. I don't know if it is the same for everyone but…even if your feelings do change mine never will. So no matter how many times you pull away from me I will always pull you back to me. Remember, I will follow you anywhere even to hell." He said wearing unwavering expression.

"…Domyouji," Makino started looking at him with eyes filled with admiration. She was baffled. How did a man who was such an idiot make something she found so complicated so easy to understand? He was always so simple about things. Makino found herself wishing that she could think like that too. It must be nice.

"No more talking. Come back to bed damn it! Do you realize that it is five in the morning!? I have jet lag you know. Stupid woman. I was planning on sleeping in longer." Then in true Domyouji fashion he lifted her up into his arms, without waiting for a reply, and carried her back into the room. He placed her back on the bed and then leaped beside her.

"Oh, hey while I am thinking about it, when do you want to have the wedding? I was thinking about a month from now" Domyouji plainly stated.

"Eh? That's so sudden."

"No, it's not we have been engaged for like a year now baka."

"Well, do you think we could pull it off?"

"Tsukushi, I am the great Tsukasa Domyouji, I can do anything."

Makino smiled "I guess so." she let out a yawn, "I am gonna go back to bed."

"Me too" and once again they drifted off into a peaceful slumber side by side.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I want to say many thanks once again to those of you who reviewed! I made this chapter a bit longer than the other ones so I hope that's okay. Please enjoy! ^_^

The following day the couple began to plan their wedding. They had spent the whole day choosing various things such as the décor, the food, and everything else in between. It had proved to be one of the most exhausting experiences. The pair had bickered the entire time. Their tastes were simply too different for them to make decisions easily. Makino preferred simple, plain, inexpensive things whereas Domyouji enjoyed complex, detailed, costly things. It seemed whatever Makino wanted Domyouji wanted its exact opposite and vice versa. But somehow the couple made it through the taxing day. Being spent they decided to unwind at a quaint café of Makino's choosing.

"Sigh, what a day." Makino said tiredly.

"I know. You wouldn't stop arguing with me you baka." Domyouji agreed.

"Eh? You were the one arguing with ME."

"Humph, what did you expect you silly woman? Everything you wanted to pick out was so_ plain_ and_ boring_. It was simply unfit for a Domyouji weeding." Domyouji said pompously.

"Huff, well sorry. I hope you realize that not everyone can have your 'extraordinary' sense of style Domyouji." Makino replied sarcastically.

"Are you mocking me Makino!?" Domyouji demanded.

"No, not at all. I really admire your _posh_ and _undomesticated_ sense of style. It is a gift from the heavens." Makino said her tone oozing with ridicule. Her lips curled into a grin and her eyes sparkled.

"You are making fun of me! Stop it Makino!" Domyouji shouted going crimson as Makino laughed cutely.

"Excuse me, did you just say Makino?" a male waiter suddenly asked.

"What's it to you?" Domyouji asked with a distrustful look filtering through his face looking the man up and down.

"Well, it's just I used to go to middle school with a girl named Tsukushi Makino."

"Kei Ishiko? Is that you?" Makino suddenly asked her face brightening making Domyouji scowl.

"Tsukushi, it really is you! How have you been? Last I heard you were at that prestigious high school. How was it? I bet it was _amazing_!"

"Hehe, well, I survived it. I was even lucky enough to go on to university and study law. I graduated just this year. But, I am more interested in you. What have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know normal stuff. I graduated high school and went to college for a while…until… well…I came by some money problems and was forced to quit." Kei finished lamely.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Makino said her eyes showing compassion. She knew exactly where he was coming from.

Domyoji's scowl deepened and his eyes clouded over with loathing. _Who exactly was this man? And why was __**his **__Makino so curious about him?_

"Don't worry about me Tsukushi. You did enough of that in middle school. I am not completely hopeless you know. I do just fine here. My boss is really good to me. So no worries." Kei replied optimistically.

"Good to hear!" Makino said grinning from ear to ear.

Kei smiled cheerfully back and said, "I am really glad to have seen you again. You have gotten so pretty."

That was too much for Domyouji. **THUMP!** He stood up and slammed his hands on the table causing several heads to turn in their direction.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? Stop talking to _my_ Tsukushi so intimately!" Domyouji snarled at the Kei.

"EH!?" Kei almost yapped abruptly backing away from the table.

"_Domyouji_! I am sorry Kei. Don't mind him he's always like this."

"No, it's okay, don't apologize Tsukushi. Wait, did you say Domyouji? As in the one who owns all those companies?" Kei asked.

"Yes. I am _that_ Domyouji. Do you have a problem with that?" Domyouji questioned Kei roughly.

"Not at all. It is just surprising. I mean someone like you in a place like this." Kei explained.

"Yeah, well it wasn't my choice." Domyouji glanced at Makino.

"Ahhh, I get it. So does that mean the two of you are together then?" Kei asked straightforwardly.

"Yes, it does." A grin spread across Tsukasa's lips. Ha, he had won. It was established that Makino was his.

"Tsukushi…" Kei said worriedly bending down and whispered into her ear," It isn't like you to go after people's money."

"No, that isn't it…" but before Makino could finish her thought… **BAM!** Tsukasa's fist flew through the air and landed square in Kei's jaw.

"Are you deaf!? I said stay away from her!"

"_Domyouji! BAKA!_ What's the matter with you!?" Makino yelped at Domyouji. She hurriedly stood up from the table and rushed over to Kei's side and anxiously asked, "Are you alright?"

"Owwww." Was all Kei replied holding his jaw in pain.

"I am so very sorry. Please, let me pay for any medical bills that come up. Domyouji is so stupid! He always overacts like this. I should leave before he does something even more inexcusable. Again, I am sorry." And with that Makino followed Domyouji outside where she found him pacing back and forth like a caged animal.

"BAKA!" Makino shouted at him punching him on the arm. "What exactly where you trying to do back there!?"

"What do you think!? He was flirting with you right in front of me! I had to teach him a lesson!"

"What are you talking about!? He is my old friend! He was not flirting! We were just talking!"

"You are so unfaithful! If you call that just talking then you are a loose and easy woman!"

"Domyouji! How dare you call me those things!"

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't act that way!"

"I didn't! It is not my fault that you are an idiot and don't even know that there is a difference between talking and flirting!"

"Stop lying Makino! I saw the two of you! I will not stand for it!"

"Shut up Domyouji! You're so dumb!"

"Don't call me dumb! You're the one who is wrong here you ugly woman!"

"Domyouji you baka! You have no right to call anyone ugly with that dumb hair of yours! You're driving me insane you arrogant jerk! Huff, I am going!" Makino then turned on her heel and walked away from Domyouji.

"OI! MAKINO! I AM NOT DONE TALKING WITH YOU YET!!!"

"WELL, I AM DONE TALKING WITH YOU!" Makino shouted back.

"MAKINO GET BACK HERE!"

Makino refused to look back and continued to move forward leaving Domyouji behind as it began to rain.

"Argghhh! Stupid woman!" he called after her. When she still didn't look back he turned around and sped in the opposite direction. That woman was always testing his patience.

* * *

"You made Makino mad again?" asked Soujirou astonished after Domyouji had finished telling his friends of the most recent fight he had with Makino.

"Wow. I can't believe you over-reacted like that to one of her friends merely talking with her." Akria said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hmmmm," Rui mused thoughtfully turning his attention away from his book.

"OI! Whose side are you guys on?" asked Domyouji angrily.

"Makino's" all three boys said in unison.

"Tsukasa, you should apologize to Tsukushi." Rui declared plainly.

"Yeah, Rui is right. You know how upset Makino gets when you act violent like that." Akria reminded him.

"Plus, you are the one who is obviously wrong here." Soujirou replied.

"What the hell you guys! Why are you making me feel like the bad guy?"

"Cause you are." Soujirou retorted.

"Well, I am not going to apologize. I did nothing wrong."

Domyouji looked all of his friends straight in the face. Each wore the same look of disdain and shook their heads in disappointment. This sight caused Domyouji to fold.

"Fine! I'll apologize." He said sullenly pulling out his cell phone. He quickly dialed Makino's number.

"Oi, Makino met me at three by the dog statue." Without waiting for a reply he flipped his phone closed ending the call. "I got to go." He then stood up and with that left his friends.

"Well, some things never change do they?" Akria pondered off handily as he watched Domyouji leave.

"Yeah, it seems like as long as either Tsukushi or Tsukasa live they will fight." Soujirou commented.

"Hmmmm," Rui agreed wordlessly wearing a small smile, turning back to his book.

* * *

Makino looked at her phone in disbelief. That man was always doing things like this. He would just demand things of her out of the blue and see no problem with it. She thought about just not showing up. After all, she was still angry with him for his behavior yesterday and it would teach him that he couldn't just boss people around. But, she was curious about what he wanted. Maybe he would surprise her with an apology. So she made her way to their designated meeting place.

Domyouji stood by the dog statue impatiently tapping his foot and looking quite aggravated. That woman was always late. Always. He glanced at his watch it read 3:15. Rapidly, the intolerant tapping of his foot increased. _Where was she?_ Maybe she wouldn't come. He hadn't really waited for her response. The very thought of her standing him up made his blood boil. Why was he so in love with a woman such as her? Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of his woman marching up to their destination wearing a contemptuous face.

"What do you want Domyouji?" Makino asked as soon as they were in ear shot of each other.

"Humph, well I just wanted to tell you that even though you were being unfaithful to me…I forgive you." Domyouji blurted out.

"EH!? What are you talking about Domyouji? I was not being unfaithful to you idiot. Is this really all you called me here for? Humph, I am leaving baka!" and once more Makino turned on her heel and made her way away from Domyouji.

"Oi! Wait Makino!" Domyouji grabbed her wrist and stopped her from leaving.

"What now Domyouji?" Makino asked exasperated.

"Well, maybe there was something else I wanted to say too." He admitted not looking her in the face.

"Oh really, like what?" Makino inquired her eyebrows rising.

"Sigh, I'm sorry." Domyouji said sincerely now looking Makino in the eyes.

"Well, thank you Domyouji. But it's not me you should apologize to."

"Eh? Then who?"

"Kei."

"What!? You want me to say sorry to that guy?"

"Yes."

"No." Domyouji said flatly crossing his arms like a little kid.

"Then, I am leaving." Makino threatened.

"No! Fine, I will apologize! Come on." He pulled her in the direction of the café were Kei worked.

Within a few moments, the couple had arrived at the little restaurant. Once inside they quickly found Kei. He had a large bump on the left side of his face were Tsukasa had hit him. When Kei was made aware of their presence he flinched and backed away several paces.

"Please, don't be scared Kei. Domyouji has something to tell you. Go on Domyouji" Makino prodded Tsukasa.

Without looking Kei in the eye Domyouji mumbled," Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. Please, forgive me."

Kei was more than a little taken aback. He didn't understand how such a proud man was apologizing to him. It didn't make any sense. However, he quickly regained his composure and said, "It's okay…thank you very much. I accept your apology."

"Mmmmmm," Tsukasa then looked at Tsukushi and said, "Are you happy now?"

"Yes, very."

"Good. Now can we go?"

"Yes, I think so. Bye Kei."

Watching their exchange it was very easy for Kei to understand why this proud man was apologizing. He was doing it for Tsukushi. He was trading his pride for her. Wow. It amazed Kei how much this guy really seemed to care about her. He wondered if Makino had any idea…

"Wait, Makino!" Kei called after her as she left.

"Huh? What is it Kei?"

"That man, Domyouji, make sure you don't lose him. I am pretty sure that he loves you a whole lot."

"What makes you say that?" Makino asked bewildered.

"He apologized to me even though he clearly thinks that he isn't wrong. He did it for you Tsukushi. That is a really big deal for a man to trade his pride in for you."

"You think so?"

"Yeah,"

"Huh, I didn't really think about it…"_Maybe that baka_ _wasn't so obnoxious after all. He has his own way of showing that he cares. It must have been hard for him to say sorry…_Makino's thoughts were cut short by Domyouji infuriated shout from the door of the café.

"Ahhh, well I better go, bye Kei."

"Bye, Tsukushi."

Makino quickly caught up with Domyouji who was by now looking quite irate.

"What the hell was that about?" Domyouji asked getting flustered again.

"Eh, nothing really…Tsukasa," Makino began.

"What?"

Makino ran in front of him stopping him in his tracks.

"What is it Makino?" Domyouji asked still upset.

She pulled at the collar of his coat forcing him down so that he was down to her level and planted a warm sweet kiss on his lips.

Domyogi's eyes popped out of his head in surprise but he soon deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Makino tightly embracing her. When they finally broke apart Domyouji asked," Not that I mind or anything, but what was that for?"

"Because I love you." Makino replied staring into his eyes.

This simple sentence made Domyouji wear the biggest most childish grin. Those words were the ones that Makino used sparingly. So, it was a gift for Domyouji to her them dance across her tongue for him in this moment. She believed that when one said these words a little too often they lost their meaning. He believed however, that no matter how many times she told him she loved him he would never get enough.

"I love you too." He assured and kissed her lips once more before asking "So you're not mad at me any more right?"

"Right." She said nodding her head.

"Good! Let's go" He grabbed her hand and the both of them continued on their day much happier then how they had started.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, first of all I must say sorry, sorry, and sorry!!!! I know I have not updated in a very, very long time and I am sure most of you have given up hope of me actually continuing…but I have. You see I was unable to update because my computer got a **BIG **bug on it. No programs would load and it would shut off randomly. Therefore I was unable to write a thing. But now everything it A-Ok so hopefully in the new future I will be able to update normally. Again, I am very sorry for the long wait. Oh and btw I want to say THANK YOU to all of those who read my story^^! And also I will have to warn you this chapter is a little on the cheesy side…I never write about weddings and such so yeah…some people may be OOC.

* * *

Tsukushi Makino gulped as she stood in fount of two great oak doors feeling her heart flutter for what felt like the millionth time that day. Oh, how she wished that would stop. She clutched the bouquet in her hand tighter and breathed in deeply and then she slowly exhaled in one long reassuring sigh. It was all going to be fine she told herself. After all this is what she wanted. She knew it. She wanted to be Tsukasa Domyouji's bride and today that was exactly what was going to happen.

Thinking of becoming Tsukasa's bride made Tsukushi temporarily forget where she was and she fell back in time. She recalled the first time she meet him. She remembered how she challenged him. How he tried to make her life miserable. How confusing he was. How much she used to loath him. He was ignorant, self-important, selfish, and controlling…just like a little kid. Tsukushi smirked as she realized Tsukasa was still all those things.

Still lost in her memories Tsukushi thought back to other recollections of Tsukasa. Like how when Rui left he was right by her side. How when she needed help he was always there for her. How his chest always felt warm and safe when he held her. How he was willing to give up anything even the Domyouji name if it meant being with her. How when he told her he loved her his eyes would pierce into her soul.

She smiled to herself. It was only this man who could make her feel these things. He was the only one who could make her angry, hurt, and lonely. But he was also the only one who could make her feel happy, loved, and safe. It always had been Tsukasa.

Suddenly, soft music began to play and it pulled Tsukushi back to reality. The two great oak doors slowly opened revealing the many guests in their pews. All eyes seemed to be on her. She breathed in once more and began to walk carefully down the aisle. Was she anxious? Yes. There was no hiding that. She still wasn't quite sure if she could ever really adapt to Tsukasa's world. She didn't really know if there were unchanging feelings. These things made her feel uncertain and caused her to worry.

However, as she continued to walk forward her worries fell from the back of her mind. She was only living in this minute. That's all she cared about. For far too long she had been living in the there and then. She had been waiting always looking to the future but now her future was here right in front of her. It felt really good just to be a part of this moment even if the prospect of Domyogi as her future sacred her half to death. She allotted herself to just move ahead. Whatever came later...well, she would deal with it later. All she wanted right now was to finally be declared Tsukasa Domyouji's woman. She had been making him wait for quite a longtime after all.

She was coming closer and closer to the final destination with every step she took. As she neared her goal she saw the faces of five familiar people. She took in each of them one by one. The first one Tsukushi saw was Yuuki's. She was beautiful today. She was wearing the happiest expression that Tsukushi had ever seen. Her smile seemed to light up her whole face and reach her eyes causing them to sparkle. It made Tsukushi feel exceptionally contented as she could plainly tell that her best friend and maid of honor were truly excited for her.

Next, Tsukushi caught sight of Soujirou. He was shyly looking at Yuuki from the corner of his eye. He, much like Tsukushi, seemed to think Yuuki looked quite gorgeous today. After a moment or two he switched his gaze to Tsukushi. His eyes widened with surprise as he had been caught red handed. He blushed ever so slightly and smiled warmly at Tsukushi. Of all the F4 Soujirou was the one Tsukushi didn't trust completely. He was the famous ladies man. But now looking in his eyes Tsukushi could see a different person. This made her see that people did change but sometimes for the better. This thought helped her continue to move onward.

Then, she casted her eyesight onto Akira. He tilted his head to the side. His eyes were serene and he wore a kind grin. Akria was the "mother" of the group always looking out for them all. Comforting them and telling them everything would work out. His perfectly tranquil expression reassured Tsukushi.

Rui was the next person to meet her gaze. He stared intently at her his lips wearing a small smile. His eyes were a curious mixture that Tsukushi could not read. They shone with joy but where dulled with something else entirely. Something that Tsukushi couldn't put her finger on. Rui suddenly broke their gaze for a second to glance at Tsukasa then he quickly returned with a short nod of his head. It seemed that Rui was trying to tell her something wordlessly. It was as if he was telling her Tsukasa was the right choice. Tsukushi knew Rui would always be there for her and this thought propelled her ahead to the most eager man now only a short distance from her.

Finally, Tsukushi met Tsukasa's eyes. His eyes were incredibly intense. They held no secret meaning like Rui's had. Tsukushi could clearly read passion, desire, and love just as easily as she had been able to spot the happiness her other friends had showed in their eyes. It was as if he was trying to memorize everything little thing about her. He would not look away even for a second. In truth his gaze took her aback. It took her very breath away.

Finally, Tsukushi made it to Tsukasa smiling brightly at him. He smiled just as brightly back and took her small hand in his big one and whispered, "Took you long enough…baka."

Tsukushi smiled wider and squeezed Tsukasa's hand. She silently whispered back, "I know…"

And with that the wedding ceremony began

~…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………~

"You may kiss the bride." announced the minister.

Tsukasa pulled Tsukushi into his arms and kissed her deeply and with a vigorous passion. She immediately recognized his demanding and powerful kiss but there seemed to be something a bit different…somehow it seemed to be amplified. So he has been holding out on me huh? Tsukushi thought. She then boldly kissed him back with just as much passion. The crowd erupted in applause. In the background Tsukushi could faintly hear her parents shouting "Banzai! Banzai! Banzai! Tsukushi you hit the jack pot!" and Akira and Soujirou yelling joyfully," Thank God! You know how long we have been waiting for this Tsukushi?"

They newlywed couple smiled at each other and took in their surroundings. For them this was the best day. They were finally acknowledged as each other's and they were surrounded by the ones they loved the most. Tsukushi knew now that she was not wrong. Everything would be fine.


	6. Epilogue

A/N: I just had to add this part :3

* * *

**~Epilogue~**

**~ The Honeymoon~**

Tsukushi looked out the window of her and Tsukasa's hotel room in Hawaii. It was really beautiful here she thought. She tilted her head closer to the window to take in more of the stars when a pair of warm arms enclosed around her. She smelled him. It was the aroma of her now husband Tsukasa. She smiled.

"Thank you for bringing me here." She said sincerely continuing to look up into the night.

"You said you always wanted to come here for your honeymoon right?"

"Yeah I did. I am surprised you remembered."

"I remember everything you say." Tsukasa replied genuinely.

This caused Tsukushi to blush and she retorted with," Well, if you really remembered everything I said you would remember all those times I corrected your Japanese. But you always seem to make the same mistakes."

"Tsukushi…" he turned her around to face him and kissed her red lips," shut up ya' baka."

"Ahhh, Tsukasa…I…sorry…" Tsukushi began to say but was cut off by another one of Tsukasa's kisses.

He pressed his forehead against hers and asked, "What did I just say? Pssh, what a silly woman."

"Well if I am a silly woman you are an even sillier man for marring me." Tsukushi snapped back defensively.

Tsukasa smiled," Yeah, I guess I am." He then lifted her up in his arms and carried her to their bed tenderly placing her on it.

He got on top of her and attempted to kiss her but she turned her head avoiding the kiss. When she finally did turn her head back around she was shaken by what she saw. Tsukasa's eyes were a raging storm filled with profound hurt and anger. His whole face seemed to be contorted in rage. Every feature etched with despair.

"Oi! Tsukushi! Why!? Why won't you let me kiss you now!?Don't you love me!? Aren't you my wife!?" Tsukasa loudly demanded getting off of her.

"Hey, quite yelling!"Tsukushi said just as loudly as Tsukasa.

"Then tell me what your problem is Tsukushi!"

"…It's just…" Tsukushi started to mumble quietly.

"NANI!? Just tell me already."

"…can you please turn the light off…" Tsukushi asked bashfully looking away.

"…That was your problem? Huff, your really are a silly woman." Tsukasa flicked Tsukushi in the head before getting up and clicking off the light. He got back into his position on top of her and he intensely kissed her lips and this time she kissed him back. He then made her way to her cream colored neck. She tasted so good to him. And to her he felt so good. Soon Tsukasa was struggling to kiss every inch of Tsukushi. She was so beautiful.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and breathed, "Tsukushi I am not going wait anymore."

"You don't have to…I love you Tsukasa." Tsukushi breathed back.

"…I love you too Tsukushi." And he dove in to kiss her lips once again before continuing on.

(A/N: Uhmmmm, *hint ,hint* ^_-)

~The next morning ~

The next morning Tsukushi woke up to Tsukasa's warm arms wrapped protectively around her. Her first reaction was to snuggle closer to him…but then she realized that she was only wearing her underwear. She felt too exposed She tried to wiggle free of his grasp but to no avail. It seemed every time she would try and pull away he would hold her even closer to him. Finally she gathered all of her strength and pushed herself off the bed…with Tsukasa…

**BOOM!** The couple loudly fell on the floor.

"Eh? Tsukushi? What the hell happened?" Tsukasa asked bewildered rubbing his head.

Tsukushi held the bed sheet close to her and answered, "Eh, well…I was trying to get out of bed and well…you wouldn't let go of me so…I tried just getting up but…I guess it didn't work out like I planned. Gomen Tsukasa."

"You could have just woke me up baka. Why didn't you?"

"Well, I only wanted to get some clothes on…there was no need really to wake you.." she said slightly blushing.

"Ahhh, I see…well then go ahead. Change." Tsukasa said tilting his head to get a better view of her.

"Eh? No way! Not with you watching me!"Tsukushi shouted indignant holding the bed sheet closer to her and blushing harder.

"Why not? I saw everything last night didn't I? No need to be so shy Tsukushi." Tsukasa said smugly.

"…Even…even if you did…you shouldn't speak of such things so informally!" Tsukushi scolded going a even deeper shade of red.

"Tsukushi…"Tsukasa said looking at her with mischievously.

"…What? Why are you looking at me like that? Stop it!"

"You know you are so kawaii when you get embarrassed."

"…Tsu…Tsukasa…"

"…Tsukushi" he advanced forward. He too Tsukushi noticed was only in his boxers. He grabbed his shirt from the floor and gave it to her. She quickly put it on…hiding behind the bed sheet of course. AS soon as she was "covered" he picked her up in his arms and carried her back to bed.

"It was amazing you know last night. I didn't know you could make noises like that. I wonder how many times you called out for me or told me you loved me. You were so beautiful." He said contently laying next to he and pulling her close to him.

"Stop talking about it…how can you say those types of things and yet not get embarrassed?"

"I don't know why you can't just say things like that. There is nothing wrong with it."

"Tsukasa…"

"Mmmmmm?" he mumbled in her neck.

"…Should we get up?"

"…Hmmmm maybe later…This still all feels like a dream to me. I really can't believe you are mine now. They you really love me." He rumbled into her neck.

"Tsukasa…I…you know…I do love you." Tsukushi said gently holding close to him.

"Mmmmm, I love you too." He said pulling her even closer to him while smiling childishly.

Tsukushi was truly happy to be in the here and now after living so long just dreaming and thinking about the there and then. This was really nice.

**~The End~**

* * *

A/N: **THANK YOU FOR READING!!!** Sorry, if the ending seemed a little rushed…I wasn't sure really what to do with this story any more so…yeah…


End file.
